


Claiming the Armchair

by ironsidee



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironsidee/pseuds/ironsidee
Summary: Edwina is convinced Kate is the only one allowed to sit in Anthony's armchair. Kate tests the theory.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	Claiming the Armchair

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly moving my work from Tumblr onto here.

She is startled when she hears it. Edwina sips her tea like what she just said hasn’t shaken Kate to the core. _It’s sweet how Anthony only lets you sit in his armchair_. Kate never even thought of the leather armchair she’s currently resting on as Anthony’s. She always assumed it was just another piece of furniture that was inherited with the Bridgerton fortune, along with the rest. Surely Edwina is wrong and Kate says as much, not one to hold back her thoughts. 

Edwina merely hums and shrugs. The topic changes, but Kate can’t quite get it out of her head. So she makes it her plan to confirm her sister’s theory. 

* * *

She greets the Duke and Duchess of Hastings at the entrance of the drawing room. She walks them closer to the seats. She discovers Daphne wanted to meet while Violet was looking over their newborn. Daphne complains of needing a change of scenery for the last few weeks. Kate is more than happy to get a visit from the pair. Anthony is out with Benedict, and she figures she can get to know both her sister and brother-in-law better during this time.

Unlike usual, she doesn’t move toward the armchair. Instead, she stands and waits until Daphne and Simon move. If it seems unusual to them, they make no mention of it. The pair go toward the settee adjacent to the armchair.

Kate eyes the armchair, wondering if it really was off limits to the others. She dismisses the notion. It would be odd for a couple not to sit together she figures. Not to mention improper for them to squeeze together on a single armchair in front of company. So, she settles into the comfy seat herself and signals for tea before entertaining her family.

* * *

As per Kate’s suggestion Eloise, Penelope, and Edwina visit to spend some time together. Anthony is out taking care of family business and Kate is eager to test out Edwina’s theory again.

The tea is already set as she was prepared for their arrival. Kate places herself onto the edge of the settee. Edwina settles herself in the seat beside her. She watches in amazement as Eloise and Penelope ignore the armchair and sit in an almost identical settee in front of them. 

They chat and laugh for the rest of the day before Edwina comments that she needs to return home to get a gown tailored with Mary. 

* * *

Her mother-in-law drops in for a visit with Colin, Gregory and Hyacinth in tow. Kate bustles about and waits for them take their seats. Violet seats herself in her usual spot. Hyacinth and Gregory seat themselves across their mother, happily petting a pleased Newton who pants in the seat between them. The corgi takes to the Bridgerton family as well as they do to him. Especially Anthony who, Kate is quite sure, is secretly enamored with the dog despite claiming to hate him.

Colin’s eyes brighten and his mouth lifts upward as he makes his way toward the armchair. “Colin,” his mother calls sternly. “Let Kate sit there.” Kate waves it off and heads to the kitchens to grab the butter cake that will go splendidly with the tea.

She slices the cake and slides a piece to each member of the family before settling in beside Violet. She notices Violet still looking pointedly at Colin but he ignores her and quickly goes for his piece of cake. Violet sighs but speaks, seemingly dropping the topic. She insists on how Colin should seriously consider getting married. Gregory and Hyacinth snicker between giving Newton commands and rubs. Colin responds with an eye roll and goes for Gregory’s cake piece.

Newton abruptly scurries off and the family watch him disappear before hearing a groan. “Kaaaaate,” she hears a voice boom. “Control this dog!” Anthony enters the room with Newton bounding between his feet. Kate can’t suppress her laugh. Anthony looks up with a retort on lips, but pauses when he sees his family. He greets his mother with a kiss on the cheek and narrows his eyes when he spots Colin. Newton suddenly decides he no longer wants to be by Anthony’s feet and runs off. Hyacinth and Gregory leap off their seats to follow him. Kate says nothing, this will always be their home as much as it is hers now.

“Colin! Off my chair!” Anthony says gruffly.

Kate’s eyes widen, never hearing him referring to it as such before. Violet sighs when Colin responds, “I don’t see why I should. It is rather comfy.”

Anthony grumbles but moves the remaining pieces of cake to the edge of the table furthest from the armchair. Colin eyes the cake, weighing his options and ultimately decides it is more important as he goes for it. Anthony smirks and moves toward the seat while grabbing Kate’s teacup and brushing against her knees. He drinks her tea and scrunches his nose, “How can you drink this concoction Kate? It’s absolutely horrid.”

She rolls her eyes, telling him he clearly has no sense of taste and is free to go make a cup of the inferior tasting tea that he prefers. Colin sniggers while eating. Anthony opens his mouth to reply but is interrupted by his younger siblings who enter the room laughing and covered in mud, followed by an equally dirty Newton.

Violet shakes her heard and purses her lips, getting up to clean the two. Anthony rises from his seat to accompany her while commenting on what a beast Newton is. Kate grabs the empty cutlery on the table and heads to the kitchen. She returns with a lemon cake that she managed to needle the cook into teaching her how to make. She places the dessert in front of Colin to taste before sitting on the armchair. He readily does so and compliments both the cake and Kate’s skill. He winks at her, claiming she is without a doubt his favourite sister in law. Kate laughs, “I am your only sister in law! Though not for long I hear.”

Before she can say more the Bridgertons emerge, the youngest ones clean once again. They always kept a spare change of clothes for them in any case. Anthony comes closer and sits perched on the arm of the armchair. He comments on the dessert Colin is eating and warns him it may be poisonous. He also warns of impending stomach pains with eating anything Kate tries to make. She glares at him and elbows his side, earning a laugh from the rest of the family. They continue to chat. She notes however, that she is never asked to give up her current seat.

* * *

At night, she finds Anthony seated on the armchair reading the day’s paper. He insists he missed it earlier in the day and needs to read the ton’s affairs before heading to bed. Kate is dressed in her blue nightgown, already prepared for bed. The candle in her hand flickers in the darkened room, but his own remains steady beside him, the shadows sharpening the angles of his face. 

“My Lord,” Kate says softly, moving towards him. She places the candle beside his. He looks over the paper, noticing Kate. His eyes darken. 

“Yes, my Lady?”

She climbs atop him, her legs encasing him. She fingers the material of his collar and trails her finger lower. “I hear this armchair is reserved for only Viscount Bridgerton, My Lord.”

She places her lips on his neck, just under his ear. He drops the paper to the floor beside him, and hums in agreement. He grips her hips and draws her flush against him. “I hear though that there are some who would like to usurp this throne my Lord,” she breathes. 

She feels the heat in his eyes. “Is that right? Some menace out there trying to take what’s mine?” She brings her face closer to his and nods. 

She breathes on lips and whispers, “They say on some days she wields a black mallet.”

“The mallet of death? That does not belong to her either.” His eyes smoulder as he skims his fingertips along her spine. 

She grins, “oh but it _does_.” She slides off to the side of his lap, wedging her way between the soft material of the armchair and the hard lines of his body. It’s a snug fit but they both manage to sit on the armchair. “And she always wins.”

His hand ghosts its way to her side. He manoeuvers himself off the chair and pushes her towards the center. “Maybe she is quite too proud to see that she hasn’t won the war, just a battle.”

“It’s admirable- “ she gasps when he drops to his knees and pushes her nightgown up. She feels his lips on her inner thigh. “Hmm,” he hums while planting soft kisses against her skin while moving upwards, encouraging her to continue.

She sighs. He smiles against her skin. 

“It’s admirable that the Viscount thinks- thinks he still has any chance against her.” Her voice catches. He moves closer to her. She clutches his hair and moans. 

That night, and many others, they both claim victory atop the armchair.


End file.
